1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to a combined stroller and child safety car seat, and more particularly concerns a stroller having telescoping legs and a foldable handle which may be converted into a car seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Babies and young children have long been transported in strollers and recently have been protected while riding in automobiles by safety car seats. Strollers are especially useful for transporting babies while shopping or taking walks when it would be inconvenient or uncomfortable to carry a baby. Strollers are frequently large bulky apparatus but in recent years have been developed to be foldable into various configuration for storage. When folded such strollers are normally not useful for any particular purpose.
In recent years, child safety car seats have been required by law for babies and small children when riding in an automobile. Such seats are designed to withstand impacts such as when an automobile is involved in an accident.
When a baby is taken by car to a destination it is frequently desirable to then place the baby in a stroller for further transportation. To do so, the baby must be lifted from the car seat and placed in the stroller. If the baby has fallen asleep in the car seat, movement from the car seat into the stroller frequently may result in awakening the baby. Similarly, if the baby has fallen asleep in the stroller and it comes time to place the baby in its car seat the baby will be disturbed.
A need to carry both a car seat and a stroller on such excursions is burdensome and may be difficult in small cars.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a full feature stroller which may be converted into a car seat easily and conveniently.